


Karasuno First Years: Do Something Incredibly Stupid

by readwritereview



Category: Haikyuu!!, Homestuck
Genre: Chatlogs, Crossover, Gen, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwritereview/pseuds/readwritereview
Summary: The first years of Karasuno play a dangerous game that isn't volleyball.





	Karasuno First Years: Do Something Incredibly Stupid

surmountableSummit [SS] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board SUPER COOL SUBRB GAME!!

SS: HI EVERYONE!! SO THIS IS KIND OF EXCITING ISN’T IT?

CC: Hinata. You didn’t even spell the game’s name correctly.

CC: SBURB is suspicious to me. It doesn’t seem to be in the realm of ordinary games.

SS: YOU’RE NO FUN TSUKISHIMA!! ><

SS: ANYWAY, THAT’S WHAT THE GROUP CHAT IS FOR!! WE’RE HERE TO TIDE THROUGH IT TOGETHER!!

ZZ: we should decide player order soon

ZZ: or else things could get messy pretty fast

QQ: That’s a gööd idea, Yamaguchi :>

ZZ: thanks yachi

PP: Sorry I’m Late, My Computer Wouldn’t Start Up.

CC: Neither does your brain, most days.

ZZ: tsukki dont be mean

ZZ: ignore him kageyama hes just grumpy because they ran out of cake at the bakery just now

ZZ: its the price we pay for training late into the night lol

ZZ: all the good stuff gets bought up

CC: Ugh. Must we really start this now? I would like to get some actual rest.

SS: NO!! OK, MAYBE WE CAN START THE GAME TOMORROW!! BUT WE SHOULD HAVE A PLAN BY TODAY!!

QQ: every persön is böth a server player and a client player at söme pöint. we have tö gö aröund picking whöm we’ll be cömförtable with!

CC: Yachi-san, I would appreciate if you could be my server player.

CC: I was talking to Yamaguchi on the way home, and he agreed to be my client player.

CC: And I’d rather die than have the weirdos controlling what goes on around me. Even if it's virtual.

SS: COME ON TSUKISHIMA!! WE ONLY BROKE ONE MUG WHEN WE LAST WENT TO YOUR PLACE!! AND IT WAS THAT ONE TIME!!

PP: It Happened So Long Ago Too…

PP: I Even Said Sorry.

PP: Multiple Times.

CC: ...Twice.

QQ: I can dö that, Tsukishima-kun!

QQ: Hinata, yöu can be my server player! I trust yöu :>

SS: THANKS YACHI!!

SS: YOU’RE THE BEST!!

ZZ: so its hinata > yachi > tsukki > me

ZZ: then i guess hinata’s server player is kageyama, and i’m kageyama’s server player

PP: Ok.

ZZ: hinata > yachi > tsukki > me > kageyama

SS: ?? ISN’T IT KAGEYAMA > ME > YACHI > TSUKISHIMA > YAMAGUCHI??

CC: That is literally the same thing…

PP: It Is?

CC: I live amongst idiots.

CC: I’m leaving.

ZZ: haha yeah its pretty much the same

ZZ: actually im gonna leave too but see you all tomorrow

QQ: I höpe this will turn öut as fun as it seems tö be!

SS: IT’LL BE GREAT!!

SS: SEE YOU!! 

 

\-- zealousZephyr [ZZ] began pestering criticalCrescent [CC] at 22:11 --

ZZ: tsukki

ZZ: tsukkkkkkkiiii

CC: Hello

ZZ: tsukkkkiii do you really think this is a bad idea

ZZ: i get weird vibes from the game too but i didnt wanna ruin the mood

CC: Maybe we are just overreacting.

CC: At worst it’s a really creepy psychological horror kind of thing, and then we’ll just have to deal with Hinata and Yachi screeching in horror, hiding under their desks. Or something.

CC: No real-world consequences.

ZZ: ok

ZZ: that was reassuring

CC: That sounded sarcastic

ZZ: only because youre not always this reassuring : P

CC: Wow.

ZZ: good night tsukki

CC: Good night, Yamaguchi.

\-- zealousZephyr [ZZ] ceased pestering criticalCrescent [CC] at 22:20 --


End file.
